1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for displaying a circuit diagram which is colored according to a result of circuit simulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a conventional apparatus for displaying a simulation result. Refering to FIG. 1, the apparatus includes a list outputting device 30a and a waveform outputting device 30b. Connection data 26 for simulation for an object circuit is obtained through a diagram inputting means 24 which is operated by an operator. A simulator 7 carries out a simulation of the object circuit based upon the connection data 26. Using diagram data 25 obtained with the diagram inputting means 24, the simulator 7 shows a circuit diagram of the simulated circuit with a display or the like.
In the outputting device 30a, a list is made based acccording to the simulation result 8 outputted from the simulator 7, and the list is outputted through a printer 27 under control of list outputting means 20.
The waveform outputting device 30b is operable to display waveforms in operations of circuit elements. The waveform outputting device 30b includes data inputting means 21, simulation result reading means 22, waveform outputting means 23 and a display 24. With the data inputting means 21, an electric element is selected from the elements included in the object circuit for displaying the output waveform thereof. Then, in response to an output from the data inputting means 21, the simulation result reading means 22 selects only data necessary for displaying the waveform of the selected element from the simulation result 8, to deliver the selected data to the waveform outputting means 23. In response to an output from the simulation result reading means 22, the waveform which shows the operation of the element selected by the data inputting means 21 is displayed on the display 24 under control of the waveform outputting means 23.
In order to confirm the result of the simulation, the operator compares the circuit diagram of the object circuit with the list and the waveform which are obtained through the list outputting device 30a and the waveform outputting device 30b, respectively.
In the prior art apparatus, therefore, it is necessary to check a list and a waveform with a circuit diagram of an object circuit. Accordingly, the prior art apparatus has a disadvantage that investigation of the simulation result requires much labor.